


The Rope and Blade

by Charlottes_Sinbin



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal, BBS Gang Au, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Choking, Collars, Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Gun Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Small bit of French, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlottes_Sinbin/pseuds/Charlottes_Sinbin
Summary: From a prompt of 'H2oBrOhmToonz? Bryce tied up and at the mercy of the 3. Lots of dirty talk as they say what they do to him?’It might be kinkier than they expected. Sorry not sorry?





	The Rope and Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Saying now. READ THE TAGS.
> 
> There is stuff in this one that is something you should never ever do in real life. The gun thing is what I'm mainly thinking about here.
> 
> Also! The French parts, hover over them to see a translation!

Bryce can’t see. He is bound and blinded. Left waiting for the... tender mercies of his owners. He’s been knelt like this for a while, he’s lost track of time. But he knows that they’ll be back from their heist soon and ready to play with him.

His arms are pulled back behind his back with his hand cupping his elbows. There’s a large knot of rope pressing into his back leading down to rope wrapped several times around his forearms, joining them together. Rope is lead from the knot around his upper arms, above his elbows and under his armpits. There’s rope from the knot that’s wrapped around his chest.

He’s got thick rope tied around his throat like a collar with the ends forming a rope lead that dangles down his chest. There’s rope joining it to the rope binding his arms behind him so whenever he moves his arms too much, it tightens up around his throat.

One of Sir Ohm’s silk bandana’s covers his eyes and protects against the rough rope that’s bound around the top of his head and over his eyes in a mockery of a crown. It’s not the comfiest of positions to be in but Bryce is used to it, it’s one of Master Cartoonz’s favourite positions to put him into.

He’s also got one of Dom Delirious’s toys on him. A pretty golden chastity cage keeping him soft and secure. His Dom says that he doesn’t need to be using his cock that much anyway. Bryce is just there to be a pretty toy for them.

Further out in the house he hears the front door open and giddy laughter followed by three sets of feet going down the front stairs. There’s heavy thumps out in the living room, bags of the loot from the heist most likely.

Bryce carefully moves back into the correct position he was put in, he’d let himself go lax after waiting for so long. Back straight, head up and facing forward, knees the right distance apart.

Just in time too, as the bedroom door opens with the quietest of sounds, if he wasn’t listening for it, Bryce would have missed it. Almost silent footsteps around him, the feeling of someone walking around him to his front. A sinfully soft leather glove clad thumb slowly moves over his bottom lip, wetness being left behind.

Sir Ohm.

Bryce knew it was him the moment he walked in. Silent footsteps, soft leather. Sir likes the way leather, silks and satins feel. He has a taste for the finer things in life. Bryce makes a soft noise as Sir presses his thumb inside Bryce’s mouth. He licks at the soft leather, tasting strong copper. Bryce knows that it’s blood that’s on the glove, it’s a familiar thing for him to taste by now.

“Ohm get your ass over here. Clean up first before we play with him. The only blood I want to see on him is his own.”

Sir huffs gently, pets Bryce’s face and then walks back out to the other room. Bryce hears them all talking, too quiet to actually hear anything just soft murmurs. He can hear the soft rustling of their clothes being removed, quiet thumps as shoes and boots get pulled off and dropped. There’s running water from a sink, getting rid of any blood or other… filth made from shooting people.

His owners all know what each other look like without their masks on, they trust each other implicitly with that. Bryce knows what they look like with the masks on but not without as the only times the masks have been off have been when he’s blinded. It doesn’t really bother Bryce that much, he’s only been with them for about eight months. That’s the longest _anyone_ has been with them.

The water and conversation cuts off and his Sirs come back to the bedroom. A hand sinks into Bryce’s hair, taking a firm hold and dragging him up to his feet. Going by the cool metal rings pressing into his scalp and the being pulled by his hair, Bryce knows that it’s his Dom.

Dom licks the blood Sir had left on his lips before biting at him. He presses hard kisses against Bryce’s lips and Bryce opens his mouth to let his tongue sweep in, tasting copper again. Sharp fingers pinch at Bryce’s nipples, pulling at his barbell piercings. Bryce whimpers into Dom’s mouth at the gentle pain.

There’s a small gust of cold air as Dom gets pulled away from him. Bryce hears him grunt as him and someone else fall back onto the bed, the springs creaking as they land and bounce a bit. He hears Sir giggling which turns into a soft moan. Bryce shivers as he listens to Sir moan and make soft noises. By now he’s grown to recognise Sir’s ‘getting fingered open’ noises, Sir likes to open himself up and ride Bryce, he likes to see how long Bryce can last like that, makes a game out of it.

Rough, work-hardened, calloused hands grope at Bryce’s ass and he leans back into his Master with a sigh of happiness. His Master is a solid weight behind him, all strong muscle. He presses a kiss against Bryce’s shoulder and Bryce turns his head to try and blindly make contact with him with a whimper.

Master chuckles softly and gives Bryce a kiss to his jaw before guiding Bryce over to the bed. He‘s gentle with Bryce like this, when he’s blind and trusting, sitting himself down first and then leading Bryce down onto his lap facing him.

Master slides a couple of fingers into Bryce’s mouth as he leans over to where Bryce thinks Sir and Dom are. His fingers taste of sharp gun-metal, salt and copper. His owners live a violent life and it stays on them no matter how much they clean. Bryce sucks on the fingers, bobbing his head back and forth, slipping his tongue inbetween them.

He lets out a muffled squeak of alarm when there’s the sudden press of lubed fingers into his hole, it’s not so much the fingers as the fact that the lube is fucking _cold_. Master takes his fingers out of Bryce’s mouth, wraps his hand around the rope binding his collar to his wrists and pulls gently.

The rope collar presses against his throat and Bryce’s gasp is swallowed up by Master taking his mouth in a kiss. Bryce’s hands grip at his elbows, the want to reach out and touch being unfulfilled. His attention is focused on the feeling of Master’s tongue exploring his mouth and the feeling of being fingered open, which is why he only hears part of what his Dom says.

“- around Cartoonz, we both wanna see it, don’t we Ohm.”

He hears Sir’s moaned “Fuck” and shivers against Master.

Master groans into his mouth and pulls away, biting at his bottom lip. “C’mon honey, up you get.”

He helps Bryce up and turns him around so Bryce’s back is to his chest. He pulls Bryce down slowly onto his cock, Bryce gasping out soft “Oh!”’s as he’s forced open around it, Master didn’t fully stretch him, prefers not to in fact, and the stretch burns delightfully, making Bryce shiver.

Bryce can feel Sir’s panting breath against his skin, can hear the way he’s moaning as Dom fucks him. Bryce knows from experience that his Dom isn’t gentle when he fucks; he bites, scratches, makes it hurt so good that you beg for more. They’re both close to Bryce, he can feel the presence of Sir looming in front of him.

Master’s using Bryce’s bound arms as leverage to gently fuck up into him, pulling his arms down. The rope around his neck getting pulled tight and digging into his throat, Bryce gasping for breath as it’s starts to be cut off only to be given back and cut off again by Master’s movement.

Bryce yelps when Master pinches his nipples hard, teasing Dom with his words.

“You like the way his nipples look with his piercings don’t cha Del.”

He drags his hand down, a finger stroking over Bryce’s bellybutton.

“Could give our boy a piercing here, get him a pretty little chain to link it to his nipple piercings.”

His hand goes down further, cupping Bryce’s soft, caged cock.

“Get him a nice Prince Albert, a Jacob’s ladder.”

Presses two fingers against his balls.

“Give him piercings here as well, a nice little row of them.”

His fingers dip down even lower, stopping just before where his cock is splitting Bryce open.

“Can even get piercings down here, really leave a mark on him.”

Sir cries out in pleasure and Bryce grunts as Sir is pushed forward into him, Master easily taking the extra weight. Dom’s being extra rough now that Master’s started to rile him up. Bryce can feel it in the way Sir jolts against him, the way Sir digs his nails into Bryce’s thighs and bites at his lips.

He moans as Sir’s mouth bites down his neck to his shoulder, he feels Sir jolt suddenly and Sir bites _hard_ into Bryce’s shoulder, breaking the skin. Bryce can feel the wetness of his own blood against his skin and Sir’s mouth, the wetness of Sir’s cum coating Bryce’s belly.

Master drags Sir’s head up off of Bryce and he can hear them kissing over his shoulder. Master has a taste for blood. Bryce hears his Dom from behind Sir curse.

“Fucking, so damn hot, _goddamn_.”

Dom’s hand brushes past Bryce’s thigh as he leans down to catch his breath for a second. When he’s got his breath back, Bryce feels Sir be pulled away, a soft pop next to his ear as Sir and Master break lips. Bryce feels the bed bounce under him as Sir and Dom fall back to the side, they’re close enough to touch but not be in the way.

Bryce whimpers and leans his head back against Master, ignoring the way the rope tightens even further. Master’s still fucking him, slow, gentle, _leisurely_ , like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be, _nothing_ else he’d rather be doing, than breaking Bryce apart.

The bed shifts under him and Bryce’s thigh twitches when cold metal and wood is dropped onto it. Master picks it up, dragging the sharp edge of it along Bryce’s skin. Bryce gasps and clenches tight around Master’s cock.

Master chuckles. “Excited honey? You know what’s coming don’t cha. Don’t worry baby, I’ll take good care of you.”

The blade is slowly dragged up Bryce’s leg, along his inner thigh, up to his balls. The tip is pressed oh so gently against the delicate skin there and Bryce feels the delicious zing of fear run up his spine. He _knows_ that Master would never, _never_ hurt him like that but the possibility as always there.

There’s a puff of warm breath against his neck as Master purrs smooth words into his ear, though they’re still pitched loud enough for Dom and Sir to hear.

“You look so pretty like this pet, bound and ready to bleed for me, for us. You make the best noises when I cut into you.” And as if to prove his point Master digs the blade point into Bryce’s left hip and drags it up, slicing the skin open. Bryce keens high at the sudden bright flare of sweet pain.

The knife moves to his side and cuts it open there, then to his chest, his shoulders and then to his throat. His skin parts easily under the blade, Master being well-versed in its use. The mixture of pain and pleasure is exquisite.

“Look at that would you boys, I knew we chose well with our darling Bryce here. He’s such a good little pain slut, taking it all for us.” Master’s free hand swipes through the blood trickling down from the cut on Bryce’s chest and paints Bryce’s lips red with it. There’s the hard dig of teeth into his neck over the cut there and Master licks up the blood.

There’s the familiar dig of the blade into his hip that drifts down to his asscheek, not actually cutting him.

“He looks so gorgeous covered in our marks doesn’t he.” Murmurs of agreement from Dom and Sir. “I think that we should think about giving him a _proper_ mark, something that shows that he’s our property. Maybe a tattoo or a scar of our insignia’s.”

Sir’s voice is soft and slightly deeper than normal from where he’s lain with Dom. “Damn it Cartoonz, we only just came, we can’t get hard _that_ fast, stop being mean.”

Dom’s voice is slightly muffled as he agrees with Sir. “Not that it’s not hot as hell thinking of claiming him like that but we ain’t teenagers no more.”

Master’s laugh is deep and Bryce can feel it vibrate through him. There’s the sharp pressure of a knife sliding under the rope linking his rope collar to his arm ropes, easily slicing the rope apart. Then it’s the ropes around his forearms being cut apart but he doesn’t move his arms, he hasn’t got permission yet. Both times the blade cuts him and makes him bleed and he moans softly.

Bryce hears the soft _clink_ of the knife being put down onto the side-table and shivers when Master slides out of him to push him down onto his back on the bed and moves back over top of him, pushing back inside him with a grunt.

There’s another noise that Bryce can’t quite place and then there’s the heavy pressure of something pressing against his mouth. He opens his mouth to let Master slide whatever it is in, testing out the shape of it with his tongue. When he places it he makes a noise that Master chuckles at. It’s Master’s Colt, he recognises it by the deep scratch on the underside of what he knows to be the barrel. This isn’t the first time he’s had this gun in his mouth.

Master carefully fucks Bryce’s mouth with the gun, Bryce makes his mouth soften knowing what Master wants to see. He arches his back under Master and lifts one of his free hands to gently stroke down the rest of the gun and over Master’s hand, softly moaning.

“Damn honey you’re such a slut.” Master murmurs in delight. “You’re so willing to please us, to do anything for us. I’ve got to wonder, how far would you let us go with you? Everyone’s got limits.”

The gun is slowly pulled out of his mouth and Bryce licks at the barrel as it slides out, feeling the way that Master pushes a little deeper into him at that show of soft pink tongue against the hard cool metal.

Master drags the barrel of the gun down Bryce’s chin, over his throat, pausing for a second to press the barrel into the underside of his jaw.

“You’re so fucking easy for us Bryce, so _desperate_ for anything we give you.”

The gun goes down further, to his chest, digging into the skin.

“I could have this gun loaded for all you know, heavy with bullets. Ready to fire into you. And you wouldn’t care, would you, you whore.”

Bryce can feel the heat inside him rise at the thought of Master actually having a loaded gun pointed at him and he lets out a quiet “Maître”

“Let’s see how much of a slut you are Bryce.”

And the gun goes _click-click-click_.

Bryce lets out a choked wail as the heat that’s been building inside of him finally comes to a point and rushes over him in a tsunami of pleasure. His arms flail out and he clutches at whatever he grabs first, shaking under Master, clenching hard around him as he cums without ever being hard.

He can faintly hear Sir saying “”Jesus Christ, that’s fucking hot.” But he’s more focused on Master and how he reacts.

The gun gets thrown away to the side as Master grabs at Bryce’s hip and throat. Viciously fucking into him, rough, hard thrusts that help to take away Bryce’s breath along with the hand wrapped around his throat.

Hot breath panting against the side of his face. “ _Fuck_ . Such a fucking whore, cumming like that from a gun, fucking. Our little gun slut. Gon keep you _forever_ now. Gonna brand you, mark you as _ours_ , never be allowed to leave us, _never_.” Master growls out, voice deep and gravelly.

Bryce clutches at Master, hanging on for dear life, his legs wrapped around Master’s waist, giving him better access to the tight heat of Bryce. Bryce can feel tears burning under the silk bound over his eyes, the silk soaking up the tears.

Master’s nails break the skin on Bryce’s hip, making a delicious zing of pain go through him. His head goes light from Master slowly choking him out only to give him air, a few desperate gasps and choking him out again.

With the few breaths he gets given Bryce sobs out “Maître, s’il vous plaît. J’ai été sage, tellement sage pour vous. Utilisez-moi, faîtes moi pleurer et vous suppliez Maître.”

Master swears once more and lets go of Bryce’s throat, Bryce taking in a gasp of air. He wraps his arm around Bryce, up under his back, hand digging into Bryce’s left shoulder where Sir left a bite-mark, and pins Bryce up against him, preventing him from moving.

Master thrusts hard and deep into Bryce as he cums, filling Bryce with hot cum. Making him whimper as Master sinks his teeth into Bryce’s right shoulder, leaving his own bite-mark.

He stays on top of Bryce, pressing down on him with the comforting weight of his body, not moving until he goes soft and slips out of Bryce. Master rolls to the side of Bryce and taps at his face.

Bryce just manages to roll his head in Master’s direction, letting out a questioning noise.

“You tracking honey? Don’t want to break you just yet.”

He gives a shaky thumbs up and Master huffs out an amused breath, stroking over his head.

“Good boy.”

The bed shifts next to his head and his legs. Sir and Dom.

There’s hands pulling at him, helping him move until he’s on his hands and knees. He tries his best to stay up, to please, to be good.

He has a full-body shiver as someone pushes into him, easily opening him back up as he’s already loose and slick with Master’s cum. Another cock is pressed against his mouth and he lets it in, his tongue rubbing against a piercing. Ah, that means that his Dom is the one nudging into his throat and Sir is the one fucking into him.

As he lets himself float away on the pleasure of being used, of being _good_ , Bryce thanks whoever’s listening that he chose to take that translating job. It’s what lead him here, to being completely owned by three of the most powerful men in Los Santos. And really, there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> French translations:
> 
> Maître. ------ Master.
> 
> Maître, s’il vous plaît. J’ai été sage, tellement sage pour vous. Utilisez-moi, faîtes moi pleurer et vous suppliez Maître. ------ "Master, please. I've been obedient, so very well behaved for you. Use me, make me cry and beg for you Master."


End file.
